


Voice Recognition

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hearing Voices, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Voicemail, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Percy tries to use voice recognition. Sadly, it doesn't go as well as he might have originally hoped.Oneshot/drabble





	Voice Recognition

Percy Jackson turned on the Argo II’s computer and placed his hand on the handprint scanner. Hopefully this would go well and he could get into everything pretty quickly. 

"Welcome," the computer said. "Voice activation required."

No surprise there. "Percy."

"Access denied."

"Percy Jackson," he said with a small frown. 

"Access denied."

"Seaweed brain," he tried. Weird, but he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Access denied."

"Seaweed brain!" 

"Access denied."

Ugh. Fine. He rolled his eyes. "Damn you, Valdez... Water boy."

"Welcome, Water boy," said the computer. 

Damn Leo was right. 


End file.
